


Patton's Gingerbread People

by CornyBird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Patton loves his family, christmas cheer, gingerbread, mostly platonic but logicality if you squint, they love him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyBird/pseuds/CornyBird
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and there's a few traditions in Thomas' mindscape.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Patton's Gingerbread People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VitoSanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve, and in the mindscape of Thomas Sanders, the holiday spirit was booming. Patton and Roman Sanders had decorated every single thing that could be decorated the day after Thanksgiving, and yet as the month of December drew on the mindscape sprouted even more holiday cheer, it seemed. 

The smell of baking cookies had permeated the air for the past two weeks, and Patton had nearly run out of room in the kitchen to store all the goodies he’d lovingly created. The fatherly Side smiled as he pulled the latest batch of gingerbread humans out of the oven. “You all did so well! I knew you would!” He praised them as he set the cookie sheet down. 

“Are you talking to the gingerbread folk, Patton?” Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen, aiming for the coffee pot. His tone was extremely resigned, as if this was a common occurrence. 

“Of course, Logan! Just look at them, they did great in the oven! Don’t they look perfect?” Patton picked up the cookie sheet again to shove it under Logan’s nose, causing him to jerk back and almost slosh the coffee. “Err, yes, I suppose they do,” Logan grimaced, peering down at the gingerbread people. 

Patton beamed at him, nonplussed, before whirling away to set the cookies down to cool. “So, I know we’re going to build our gingerbread house and decorate the people later before watching movies, which Roman and Virge wanted to pick out, but is there anything else you wanted to do first? It’s still kinda early!” Patton chirped. 

Years ago, Patton had started a tradition of all the Sides creating a massive gingerbread mansion and watching movies until they all fell asleep in the living room on Christmas Eve. Deceit and Remus usually vanished early in the evening, but Patton still wrangled them into onesies (or, this year, they were all wearing their Christmas sweaters since everyone had one now), with the understood rule that they had to decorate at least one gingerbread person and eat some munchies with everyone before vanishing to their rooms for the night. 

It was the one night of the year that everyone civilly piled into one room without any real arguing or debating, simply because Christmas was Patton’s favorite holiday, and no one wanted to ruin it for him. They all tried their hardest to get along for him without making it obvious. Of course, Patton knew about their silent pact, and he loved the effort they all made to get along. That was why it was his favorite holiday, although he’d never tell. He dreamed of the day it could be like this all the time. 

Patton was yanked out of his thoughts by Logan clearing his throat, “No, everything sounds just fine. I would like to request that I start the gingerbread house this year, so as to provide a solid foundation so that last year’s collapse doesn’t happen again.” Patton beamed at him, “Sounds fine to me!”

It was at that moment Remus and Roman’s friendly bickering rose in the other room and Patton’s smile grew wider, “Why don’t you go get everyone and set everything out and we can start?”  
“That sounds satisfactory.” Logan took a sip from his coffee cup before setting it down and turning. 

Patton clasped his hands, looking dreamily after the other side. He was just so happy and full of love for everyone, he almost couldn’t stand it! With a happy sigh, Patton turned to get the icing out. He truly loved Christmas Eve and everything it brought to the mindscape.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret Santa for Zaza Vito! Merry Christmas, Zaza, hope you like this. All comments welcome :)


End file.
